yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orenai Heart
thumb|300px|Cubierta del CD para Japón. Orenai Heart (折れ ない ハート, Orenai Hato), es el cuarto tema musical de japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. El tema es interpretado por el cantante japonés Takatori Hideaki y fue estrenado el día 7 de octubre de 2012. Al igual que en las secuencias de apertura anteriores, las imágenes mostradas en esta apertura cambian cada cierto tiempo: * Episodio 75 - Las siluetas de Girag y el monstruo "CXyz Genio Angeneral Mechaequipado" ya no aparecen ensombrecidas. * Episodio 77 - Las siluetas de los monstruos "Rey de Instructores Gigantrenador" y "CXyz Señor de Instructores Definitrenador" ya no aparecen ensombrecidas. * Episodio 79 - "CXyz Simon el Gran Líder Moral" y "CXyz Héroe de los Cómics Arturo Legendario" también son mostrados junto a los otros monstruos CXyz. * Episodio 80 - Rio Kastle aparece durante más tiempo en la secuencia de apertura, y su rostro ya no aparece ensombrecido. * Episodio 81 - La silueta de Alito ya no aparece ensombrecida. * Episodio 83 - Las siluetas Mizar y el monstruo "Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos Galácticos" ya no aparecen ensombrecidas. * Episodio 87 - "Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus Cometa" ya no está cubierto por las sombras. * Episodio 88 - Las siluetas de los monstruos "Número 106 Mano Gigante" y "Número C106 Mano Gigante Roja" ya no aparecen ensombrecidas. * Episodio 91 - Muchas escenas son reemplazadas por otras de Reginald Kastle y Rio del episodio 78, Episodio 79 y las aperturas anteriores, "Tamashi Drive" y "BRAVING!". A diferencia de los cambios anteriores, este cambio es exclusivo para este único episodio y vuelve a la variante anterior en los siguientes episodios. Vídeo 2ª versión TV= center|335 px |-| 3ª versión TV= center|335 px |-| Versión completa= center|600 px Letra Kanji= いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたＳｔｏｒｙ この想い　タ・ギ・レ！ 戦う準備はできている 震える胸耳を済まして ずっとそのときを待っている 負けることもあったけど そのたびにまた立ち上がれた また強くなれた 信じればいいさ 今までよりも゛いま゛を 限界なんてもん ゆうに越えろ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたＳｔｏｒｙ この想い　タ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ |-| Kana= いまはじまるのさ ずっとむねにえがつづけてたストーリー このおもい　タ・ギ・レ！ たたかうじゅんびはできている ふるえるむねみみをすまして ずっとそのときをまっている まけることもあったけど そのたびにまたたちあがれた またつよくなれた しんじればいいさ いまでよりも゛いま゛を げんかいなんてもん ゆうにこえろ いまはじまるのさ ずっとむねにえがつづけてたストーリー このおもい　タ・ギ・レ！ このてにある きりふだつよくにぎりしめて おれないハートで　ゆめにむかうんだ |-| Romaji= Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru Furueru mune mimi wo sumashite Zutto sono toki o matteiru Makeru koto mo atta kedo Sono tabi ni mata tachiagareta Mata tsuyokunareta Shinjireba ii sa Ima made yori mo "ima" o Genkai nantemon Yū ni koero Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! |-| Inglés (traducción)= It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! All preparations for battle are ready The whispers of my heart tremble inside my chest I've always been waiting for that moment And although I may lose I'll then stand up again As I keep stronger Let's believe it More than ever before, the "now" is just another limit Which I will cross through It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! I've got in my hands A powerful trump card My unbreakable heart - which with I'll chase my dream! |-| Español (traducción)= Versión completa Kanji= いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたStory この想い タ・ギ・レ！ 闘う準備はできている 震える胸耳を澄まして ずっとそのときを待っている 負けることもあったけど そのたびにまた立ち上がれた また強くなれた 信じればいいさ 今までよりも“いま”を 限界なんてもん ゆうに越えろ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたStory この想いタ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ 何度もぶち当たる壁 こぼれる涙頬を伝い でも醒めない夢がある どん底も見たけれど そんなときまだ笑えたから おまえがいたから そばにいろよ “いま”もそしてこれからも 微笑んでくれ　勝利の女神 いま闘うのさ 当たっても砕けたりやしないSpirit このチカラタ・ギ・レ！ この先どんな 辛く厳しい試練が待って いようと挫けない　涙ぬぐうんだ！ もうとまらないさ なにもかもすべて塗り替えてくStart この命燃やせ！ いまはじまるのさ ずっと胸に描き続けてたStory この想いタ・ギ・レ！ この手にある 切り札を強く握りしめて 折れないハートで　夢に向かうんだ！ |-|Romaji= Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru Furueru mune mimi wo sumashite Zutto sono toki o matteiru Makeru koto mo atta kedo Sono tabi ni mata tachiagareta Mata tsuyokunareta Shinjireba ii sa Ima made yori mo "ima" o Genkai nantemon Yū ni koero Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! Nando mo buchi ataru kabe Koboreru namida hoho o tsutai Demo samenai yume ga aru Donzoko mo mita keredo Sonna toki mada waraetakara Omae ga ita kara Soba ni iro yo “Ima” mo soshite korekara mo Hohoende kure shōri no megami Ima tatakau no sa Atatte mo kudake tariyashinai supiritto Kono CHIKARA TA-GI-RE! Kono saki donna Tsuraku kibishī shiren ga matte Iyou to kujikenai namida nugūnda! Mō tomaranai sa Nanimokamo subete nurikaeteku sutāto Kono inochi moyase! Ima hajimaru no sa Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutōrī Kono omoi TA-GI-RE! Kono te ni aru Kirifuda o tsuyoku nigirishimete Orenai hāto de yume ni mukaunda! |-|Inglés (traducción)= It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! All preparations for battle are ready The whispers of my heart tremble inside my chest I've always been waiting for that moment And although I may lose I'll then stand up again As I keep stronger Let's believe it More than ever before, the "now" is just another limit Which I will cross through It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! I've got in my hands A powerful trump card My unbreakable heart - which with I'll chase my dream! I keep hitting the wall over and over Tears even fall down over my cheeks But I can't wake up from this dream And I've even reached the very bottom But I still could laugh then Because you were there Keep on my side And so, "now" and even after now The Goddess of victory will smile upon me Let's fight now Even if I'm hit, my SPIRIT will stand firm As this POWER BOILS UP inside me! And then No matter what difficult and painful trials await me I won't be crushed, and I'll wipe away my tears! I won't stop anymore I'll START repainting anything and everything As my life burns up! It's beginning now The story I've been always picturing in my heart As these feelings BOIL UP inside me! I've got in my hands A powerful trump card My unbreakable heart - which with I'll chase my dream! |-|Español (traducción)= Personajes presentes * Astral * Yuma Tsukumo * Ryoga Kamihiro/Reginald Kastle * Kaito Tenjo/Kite Tenjo * Haruto Tenjo/Hart Tenjo * Rei Shingetsu/Ray Shadows * Orbital 7 * Ryo Kamishiro/Rio Kastle * Kotori Mizuki/Tori Meadows * Tetsuo Takeda/Bronk Stone * Takashi Todoroki/Caswell Francis * Tokunosuke Omoteura/Flip Turner * Cathy/Cathy Katherine * Anna Kozuki/Anna Kaboom * Haru Tsukumo * Akari Tsukumo/Kari Tsukumo * Ukyo Kitano/Sr. Kay * Girag * Mizael/Mizar * Alito * Durbe/Dumon * Taichi/Spencer * Yamikawa/Kaze * Rokujuro/Roku * Obomi/Lilly * Sei/Jen * Sachi/Summer Monstruos * Arquero Achacha * Belloto * Caballero Ganbara * Caballero Tasuke * César Gagaga * Chanbara Achacha * CXyz Señor de Instructores Definitrenador * CXyz Héroe de los Cómics Arturo Legendario * CXyz Genio Angeneral Mechaequipado * CXyz Simon el Gran Líder Moral * Espadachín Picador * Flelfo * Gagaga Gardna * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Gigas * Guerrero Dododo * Kurivolt * Joe el Duendecillo * Mago Gagaga * Melomelodía la Genio de las Trompetas * Mimímico * Mogtopo * Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 7 Golpe de Suerte * Número 10 Ilumicaballero * Número 11 Ojo Grande * Número 16 Amo del Choque * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Número 19 Congeladon * Número 20 Giga Brillante * Número 25 Foco de Fuerza * Número 34 Terror-Byte * Número 39 Utopía * Número 61 Volcasaurio * Número 69 Emblema Heráldico * Número 88 Marioneta Trucada de Leo * Número 106 Mano Gigante * Número 107 Dragón Taquiónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número C32 Draco Tiburón Veiss * Número C39 Rayo Utopía * Número C105 Boxeador Indómito Cestus Cometa * Número C106 Mano Gigante Roja * Oficinista Gagaga * Piño * Rey de Instructores Gigantrenador * Temtempo el Genio de los Tambores * Tiragon Bebé * Toro Blader * ZW - Armas Leo Cartas * Apaleador Fotónico * Barredor de las Profundidades * Caballero Ganbara * Chica Gagaga * Gólem Gogogo * Lancero del Rayo Negro * Leo Fotónico * Mago Gagaga * Mandíbulas Grandes * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 6 Atlandis Cronómala * Número 9 Esfera de Dyson * Número 17 Dragón Leviatán * Número 83 Reina de la Galaxia * Número 92 Dragón Heart-eartH * Número 96 Niebla Oscura * Número C32 Draco Tiburón Veiss * Número C39 Rayo Utopía * Oficinista Gagaga * Tiburón Martillo Curiosidades * El monstruo "Rey de Instructores Gigantrenador" aparece agrupado junto con otros monstruos detrás de cada grupo, los Emperadores Barian y monstruos CXyz, a pesar de no pertenecer a ninguno de estos. en:Unbreakable Heart Categoría:Temas de apertura Categoría:Banda Sonora